


sweet & sour

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [54]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, Insecure Kise Ryouta, M/M, University, insecure but thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Kise's outside of Kasamatsu’s dorm with cheap takeout. This is not a mistake, he assures himself.





	sweet & sour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round Five: Clue for [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=14896872&posted=1#cmt14941160) Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Kise outside of Kasamatsu’s dorm with cheap takeout.

It was _cold_ and Kasamatsu wasn’t answering his phone and Kise felt like the world’s stupidest, most lovesick fool, holding a rapidly cooling paper bag of takeout, when one of the doors of the dorm swung open and a big guy strode out. He caught sight of Kise pathetically shivering in his too-thin jacket and gestured at the door. “Locked out, kid?” 

“Something like that,” Kise said gratefully, grabbing the handle of the door before he let go. “Do you know where Kasamatsu Yukio’s room is?” 

“Never heard of him,” said the guy bluntly. “First years’ are on the fourth floor though. So you’re not a student?” 

“I _am_ a student,” Kise said brightly, walking fast towards the elevators. “Just not here. I promise not to get into trouble! Bye!” 

*

Luckily, Kasamatsu’s name (written in his neat handwriting that Kise knew by heart) was written on his door. But there was no answer when Kise knocked on the door. Could senpai really be out partying on a Wednesday night? Had he completely changed personalities when he had come to college? Would Kise like this new, wild Kasamatsu as much as he had liked the old one?

He tried his number one last time and could hear it ringing on the other side of the door. Kasamatsu picked up with a groan. “What is it, Kise?” 

“Senpai~! Why won’t you open the door? I brought you dinner!” 

Kasamatsu swore quietly under his breath. But since he was still holding his phone to his mouth, Kise could hear him loud and clear. “You’re outside?” 

“As we discussed earlier, yes!” 

“I told you that we could have dinner sometime, Kise, I didn’t mean tonight. I could’ve been busy!” 

“Too busy for your favorite kouhai? Kasamatsu-senpai is so cruel!” 

Kasamatsu’s door swung open and he emerged from the gloom. “I never said you were my favorite.” 

Kise almost fainted with shock. Kasamatsu-senpai looked … different than he had just a few months before, during graduation. He hadn’t shaved recently and the stumble made weird shadows on his face. There were bags under his eyes, like he hadn’t been sleeping at all. And his hair, he’d grown it out and it fell, thatch-like, over his eyes. Kise wanted desperately to get Kasamatsu to a competent stylist (now, finally, here was his chance) but he also wanted to grab a fistful of it and _pull_. 

But more important than all of that was -- Kasamatsu was a lot bulkier than he had been at Kaijou. It seemed as if his fierceness, so long concentrated in his rather small body, had finally begun to disperse more equally around him. Well, he looked bigger, anyway. 

But no taller, alas. 

Kasamatsu coughed. Kise blinked. He must have been staring at him too hard. He used to do that sometimes, in Kaijou, even though he knew it tended to discomfit Kasamatsu a lot. Suddenly, he remembered the takeout. “Oh!” he said, holding up the now-greasy bag. “I brought your favorite!” 

*

They ate standing up at Kasamatsu’s desk because he wouldn’t allow Kise to bring the sauce-dripping carton near his bed and they agreed that it wouldn’t be fair if one of them sat in the chair while the other one stood (secretly Kise thought he should sit -- he was Kasamatsu’s guest, wasn’t he?) 

“This is good,” Kasamatsu said after a while, which did nothing to disperse the growing awkwardness. 

“Hm,” Kise said. Then he finally decided to broach the topic he’d wanted to discuss for ages now. “How do you like this university? I’ve heard that they have a pretty good aeronautics programs. I’m thinking of…” 

“You want to come here?” Kasamatsu’s mouth was open and Kise could see a tiny piece of chicken stuck between his teeth. It was a testament to the strength of his love, probably, that he still thought senpai was cute anyway, and that he’d kiss him even like that. 

“I want to …” Kise hesitated, not because he was uncertain but because he was fairly sure Kasamatsu would take it wrongly if he seemed too eager. “I want to spend more time by senpai’s side. I miss you. Do you miss me at all?” 

Incredibly, Katsumatsu blushed tomato-red. “What are you talking about,” he said gruffly. “It’s a big university… You wouldn’t see me even if …” 

“So you _don’t_ miss me?” 

“Stupid Kise, of course I miss …” Kasamatsu wouldn’t look at him. “Kaijou. The team. Stuff like that. It’s different at university, people aren’t as close. I’m --” 

“Senpai,” Kise said sadly, putting down his takeout container on top of a textbook. “You’re breaking my heart.” 

“You’re going to stain it --” Kasamatsu said, carefully removing Kise’s container from the desk and throwing it away into the trash. Then he kissed Kise, his mouth still tasting like soy sauce and garlic and Kise laughed because it was the most delicious kiss he’d ever had. 

“Does that answer your question?” Kasamatsu asked him after. 

“Yes, it does,” Kise answered happily.


End file.
